Fear is easily erased
by hailey malfoy
Summary: Meg Blacks life is simple, shes popluar prety and she has the best boyfriend she could ever imagine,but one night shes get too emotional, and her life spirals downward from then on.( I need Reviews!)
1. What a night

"Amora hurry up damnit!" Meg shouted pulling her hair up to a ponytail. " I am shut up!" Amora said running around the room wildly. "What is this thing were going to anyway?" Amora asked pushing Meg away from the mirror. "Well Ron said it was like a club thing" Meg replied pushing Amora back. " A club? For what?" Amora asked running a brush through her hair quickly." Dunno, we'll find out when we get there, if you would hurry up!!" Meg said opening the door and walking down the stairs of Grimmuald Place. She and Amora were living there, along with Remus Lupin, who as they considered, Their Stepfather. Amora was Meg's cousin, but they considered each other sisters. Since Sirius died, Bellatrix went into hiding also, as being an escapee from Azkaban. Amora had no other place to go, so Meg offered for her to stay with her and Remus, Amora agreed.  
  
Amora ran down the steps after Meg. "Ron and Harry are going right?" she asked from behind Meg. "No, Ron said they did this last year" Meg said jumping down the last few steps and walking over to the kitchen table where Remus was sipping on coffee. "Daddy Lupin" Amora said sitting next to Meg. "What's this thing were going to?" She finished. "Must I tell ya this over and over? Either call me Lupin or Dad, not together, id prefer you call me Lupin, seeing as im not your father," he said with a smile. "Fine Dad... where are we going?" she asked with a smirk. Lupin rolled his eyes. " Can't tell you, surprise" He looked at them. "Where are your bags?" he asked with a puzzled look. "Bags? Isn't it a one day thing?" Meg asked him. "Ya it is but your staying with the Weasleys for a week, the Order comes here remember? And since Fred and George are out of School and aren't fully enrolled in the Order, they will be watching you, by the way, here your wand they are in perfect condition I might add" Lupin sipped his coffee. "Why did we need our wands checked again?" Amora asked slipping hers into her pocket as so did Meg. "You need them checked before your event today." Lupin sipped his coffee again. "Your going to trust Meg at the Weasleys, I mean her and Ro-"Amora was cut off Meg had kicked her. " What was that?" he asked looking at Amora to Meg back to Amora. "Nothing" Amora said kicking Meg back. "Are you dating anyone of the Weasleys?" Lupin asked Meg. "No, why would you say that?" Meg replied quickly. " Well, Ron has been sending an awful amount of owls addressed to you" he said quirking an eyebrow. Meg looked at Amora then back to Lupin. "He sends the same amount of owls to Hermione." Meg said nervously. "Ya that really pisses Meg off" Amora said with a smirk. This time Meg smacked her In the back of the head. "You are dating Ron aren't you?" Lupin asked setting his cup down. "Yes, fine, whatever" Meg sighed. Amora smacked Meg back. "Stupid Prat!!" Amora shouted." Oh shut up!" Meg shouted. "Go get packed, your annoying me" Lupin said picking his cup back up.  
  
Amora and Meg stuck their tongues out at him and ran up the stairs. "You stupid idiot way to go!! Now he's gonna be all Parental around me and Ron" Meg said throwing a pillow at Amora. "Oh can it!!" Amora said taking out her trunk. "I should have told him about you and Harry!" Meg said also taking out her trunk from under her bed. "You do and ill kill you" Amora said throwing clothes into her trunk. "Well you told about me and Ron, its only fair!" Meg said snapping her trunk closed after throwing her best clothes in it. "Im sorry for telling it just slipped!" Amora said. "Ya you better be "Meg said dragging her trunk down the stairs then pushing it down, watching it slide all the way down. Amora came after her doing the same thing. "Change of plans!" Lupin shouted levitating both of their trunks to the car. "Im taking you to the Weasleys now and they'll take you to that thing, Kingsley and Moody are going to be here soon and I told them you'd be gone" Lupin said pushing them into the car and pushing the trunks in the back. "We feel loved," Meg said sarcastically. "Now Meg if I hear anything from Fred and George, that anything...weird, happened while your there, you're grounded till you're my age. "Lupin said giving her the eye. "Fine..." Meg said folding her arms. "You know I don't do this to be mean, its just that your 16, not old enough to do that stuff" He said turning up the old dusty road leading to The Burrow. "I know..." Me sighed.  
  
The car stopped and Meg and Amora got out. Mrs.Weasley and Mr. Weasley came out with their trunks; obviously they were staying at Grimmuald place while they stayed there." Meg, Amora dears, have fun!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling them both into a tight hug." We will Mrs. Weasley" Amora said strain fully. Mrs. Weasley let them go and climbed into the car. "See you girls later" Mr. Weasley said patting them both on the head and climbing into the car. Meg and Amora pulled their trunks out and dragged them up to the house. The car pulled away and disappeared in a cloud of dust. Ron and Harry came out of the house and walked over to Meg and Amora. "Need help?" Ron asked with a smile picking up Megs trunk. Harry lifted Amora's and carried it into the house. Meg and Amora followed them into the house closing the door behind them. Ron came up behind Meg and wrapped his arms around her waist putting his head to her shoulder. "Welcome home" he whispered." Mmm, I feel welcome already" she laughed and turned her head and kissed his soft warm cheek. Fred and George came down the stairs. "Well let's get going" Fred said grabbing the keys off the counter. "Let me guess, we're taking the Enchanted Car?" Amora smirked finally tearing her eyes from Harry's. "Yea" George said walking over to the door and opening it. Ron unwrapped his arms and took Megs hand. "Come on the sooner you get there the sooner you can get back here," He said pulling her out the door. Harry put his hands to Amora waist and walked her ahead of him kissing her neck as they walked out. Meg climbed into the back of the car, Ron sitting next to her and then Harry then Amora. "I drive on the way there, and you drive on the way back" Fred said to George. "No, I drive on the way there, and you drive on the way back" George said. "How bout you hurry up!" Ron said. Fred jumped into the drivers seat and George scowled at him and climbed into the passengers seat.  
  
They drove off into the air. "Ron, can you please tell me where were going?" Meg asked him. "No, I cant, believe me you'll have lots of fun though" he winked at her. He really wanted to tell her, so she wouldn't be so scared when she figured out what was going on." That's what everyone is saying" she sighed. Ron kissed her gently. "You'll be fine," he said to her. She smiled at him. "You guys have your wands right?" Harry asked them. "Ya, why will we need them?" Amora asked. "You never know when you're going to need your wand" Fred said steering the car to the right into a cloud. "Ok, Fred, you're scaring me" Meg said sitting farther back in the seat. "Than im doing my job right then" Fred replied to her. Fred steered down and they landed in front of a large, grey, stone built building. Meg climbed out of the care and looked up at the large building. "This place looks so welcoming" she said sarcastically. Ron stood up out the car, and grabbed her arm pulling her over to the back of the car. "Hey you know I love you right?" Ron asked her. "Yes I know that" Meg said putting her hand to his cheek. "Well then you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, if I knew that something was going to happen to you in that place, do you think I would let you go in there?" He asked her putting his arms around her waist again. Meg looked over at the building then back at Ron. "Well, if you put up with it, I guess I can" she said with a sigh. Amora looked at them and laughed. "Come on Meg, we have to be in there in 2 minutes." She said giving Harry a quick kiss again. Ron looked at Meg and put his forehead to hers. "Ill see you in a few hours" He kissed her gently again pulling her closer to him. Meg kissed him back and pulled away. "Love you" she muttered and slowly stepped back from him." Love you too," he said grabbing her hand and kissing it then letting it fall back down to her side." Love you too Harry bye" Amora said following Meg. They walked to the tall building stepping through the open gate. They both looked behind them to the boys as they climbed back into the car and took off, of course after Fred and George had switch places. Meg grabbed Amora arm. "No matter what, we don't split apart" Meg said sternly. Amora laughed. "Ya, ok" she said. They looked ahead and saw Seamus and Dean, their fellow Gryffindors, They ran over to them. "Do you 2 know why were here?" Seamus asked. "Nope" Amora said shaking her head. "Were about to find out," Dean said pointing ahead seeing Dumbledore walk out to a pedestal.  
  
"Welcome fellow 6th years, we are glad to have you join us today on this wonderful day, were all here to have a day of relaxation, from exams and all tests." Dumbledore smiled a mischievous smile. "So please, wander around, this is a beautiful pla-"Dumbledore cut off as he suddenly fell behind the pedestal. Every student jumped and ran over to it looking behind it seeing nothing. "Where did he go?" Someone shouted. Suddenly they heard a scream, coming from off in the distance. Meg and Amora ran off to the sound of the scream followed by the other students. There laid Penelope Clearwater looking frozen. "What's going on?" Amora asked frantically. "I don't know" Meg whispered quivering. "People are being petrified" Someone shouted from in the crowd. "Humph, where's Potter? He's not here to save the day? How shocking" Draco Malfoy drawled a single smirk to his face as he looked at Meg and Amora." Boyfriends not here to save the whole school again?" He ranted on. "Nope, so I guess your going to have to save your own sorry ass this time, that is if you can" Meg said with a sneer. Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" he asked his voice as low as a whisper. "You heard me," she said smirking, seeing as she got to him. Draco walked over to her his face a mere 2 inches from her own. "I wouldn't be so confident Black, what about yourself, considering you are a girl, can you save the school?" He asked. "What's being a girl got to do with saving the school, Hermione is a girl, and she and Ron and Harry saved your ass 5 times" Amora said coldly. "Well this particular girl in front of me doesn't seem the type to try and save anything, She's too popular, too pretty, too perfect a girl like this would rather die than break a nail" Draco smirked. Meg laughed sarcastically and punched him square in the jaw. "Oops I broke a nail, darn, oh well it was worth it!" She said looking down at Draco.  
  
Amora looked at Meg with utter amusement. "He always was the life of the Family Reunions," She laughed remembering when Meg and herself had tied Draco to the Quidditch pole and pulled his pants down and left him there for a few days up at the reunion park. Meg smiled at Amora, she heard something snap in the distance and her eyes directed toward the sound. " What in Merlin's name was that?" Meg said. All doors to the Entrance and to the Exit were closing, and slowly figures were appearing bye them. One figure looked like a big blue bird, another a tall Red animal, and a shaggy hairy body, one black and white figure with a yellow back, the last figure, a green bodied thing with a long neck, its head shaped weirdly and its eyes a vibrant yellow. The blue figure started its way towards the crowd flaming forming in its hands, it struck a boy hard across the head and the boy fell to the ground pale. "Is that like a replay of what you did to Draco, but like weirder?" Amora asked taking a few steps back. "I don't think so, but we need to get out of here" Meg said pulling her wand out. Amora pulled her out also and they ran off to the direction of a large hill, the place looked a lot like a building surrounding Mountains. "What are those things?" Amora asked ducking behind a tall bush. "I don't know, well soon find out here come the Red one" Meg said ducking with Amora.  
  
The Red figure slowly crawled its way past them chanting "Yigroffnrd" over and over and over sniffing around. "Yigroffnrd?" Meg asked puzzled. Amora shrugged. "Sh the green and blue are coming." Amora said. The blue bird like thing walked right past them muttering "Canervawl" the Green followed closely muttering something different. "Hernylist". Amora looked at Meg. " What are they saying?" She whispered making sure the things couldn't hear her." Phfleupfuf" they heard a weird voice coming from behind them. Up comes the yellow back one creeping along behind the rest. "Hernylist... Slytherin, oh my god, Amora!! "Meg said her eyes wide. "What?" Amora asked turning to her. "Unscramble Hernylist and you get..." She asked. "Um, Slytherin? "Amora asked. "Exactly, that green snake thing was muttering Slytherin, but all scrambled up, now if you unscramble Yigroffnrd, u get Gryffindor!, then Canervawl, Ravenclaw, then Phfleupfuf, you get Hufflepuff!" Meg said excitedly. "So what do we do?" Amora asked her still a little confused. "I think..." she stood up. "Hey Phfleupfuf!!" she shouted after the yellow animal. It turned to look at her. Meg pulled out her wand and pointed it at the animal. "I find you Hufflepuff!!" she shouted and a yellow light obscured from her wand and blasted the Animal in the heart, it fell to the ground and vanished leaving a yellow H on the ground.  
  
"What kind of spell is that? That never worked before today," Amora said standing up beside her. "Not before to day... Dad. He modified our wands remember? This is all a test, a set up, to test our skill that's it!" Meg shouted. She grabbed Amora arm and dragged her farther up the hill to find the rest of the creatures. They spotted the green one hovering over a student. "I find you Slytherin!" Meg shouted her wand at the animal. It too fell and vanished leaving a green S to the ground. "C'mon lets go get the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, u find Gryffindor ill find Ravenclaw!" Meg said. "But you said we weren't going to split up" Amora said recalling Megs words. "Just this once!" Meg said running of to a different direction. Meg found the Blue creature slumping up the hill. "I find you Ravenclaw!" She shouted blue light coming from her wand to the bird; it fell leaving a blue R to the ground. Meg heard Amora shout ' I find you Gryffindor' and her squeal of delight not far from her. Meg ran over to Amora. "Way to go" she smiled seeing a red G printed on the ground. Suddenly the doors opened every single one of them opened and a slow one person clap erupted from down at the bottom of the hill, they saw Dumbledore emerge from his pedestal clapping. Meg and Amora ran down the hill stopping a few feet away from Dumbledore, as student emerged from trees bushes and rocks. "Well done young Blacks, Well done" Dumbledore said. "Professor what was this all about?" Amora asked slightly angry. " This specific test, was to see the fears of young witches and Wizards today, Fear of a name of feature, only increases fear itself" Dumbledore winked. "Ill see you all on September 1st on and when we get back 200 points to Gryffindor for these 2 ladies brave experience" Dumbledore then disappeared again. Every student looked at each other confused. Meg looked at Amora. "Well we got 200 points," she said laughing slightly. Meg felt arms wrap around her and a cool breath into her ear. "Have fun?" Ron asked her. "Ya lots of fun defending my life" Meg said Turning around in his arms and wrapped her around his neck.  
  
"Come on lets get home babe, its getting late" He said pulling her towards the Exit, Harry and Amora behind him. They climbed into the car, Fred driving again. "Have fun?" George asked. "Yes so much fun" Amora answered leaning into Harry. They took off into the sky again and they flew for about 45 minutes, discussing the whole day. They landed in front of the house and they exited the car walking into the house. "You'll be staying with Ginny in her room." George said to Meg and Amora.Meg looked over at Ron with a smirk and dragged her trunk up the stairs and set it into Ginny's room. Amora came up behind her. "Are we going to sneak into their rooms?" Amora whispered. "Well duh, I can't sleep without Ron" Meg laughed closing the door. Ginny was already asleep, so Meg and Amora got dressed into their pajamas.  
  
Meg slipped her silky slip over her head. Amora slipping her black one over her head "im so glad we bought these" Meg said with a smile running her hand over her white slip. Meg opened the door and looked at Fred and Georges door hearing their snores echo through the house. "Ok, Harry's room is right there, and Ron's is right next to it, now if Fred and George come in the room, hide quickly, and the boys will make up an excuse and well slip back in Ginny's room ok?" Meg said stepping over to Ron's door. Amora nodded and opened Harry's door and slipped in. Meg opened Ron's door to see him asleep. She smirked and carefully walked over to his bed slipping in next to him kissing his neck gently." Baby wake up" she said in a slight moan knowing it would wake him up. Ron's eyes jerked open and he put his arms around her rolling over to where he was on top of her. "Mm what a wake up call" he said with a smile kissing her neck and pushing his body closer to hers." Ron" She moaned. He then moved his hands up and down her sides gently kissing down her chest. Chills came over Meg's body as she moaned and as his hands discovered parts of her body. Ron looked at her, his hands slipping up under her slip. "Such thin silk, so easy to slip out of" he smirked his hands slipping the slip over her head leaving her in her bra and undies. Lupins statement fluttered into her head but she ignored it, she waited fro so long for this night and she wasn't going to let Lupin screw it up for her. Meg slid Ron's white shirt over his head moving her hands down his chest. She scooted down and kissed his chest, her tongue outlining his pecks and abs. Ron bit his lip in nervousness and he felt a moan cut into his throat and it fluttered out of his mouth.  
  
"Meg, o god Meg" he moaned, as he felt her tongue slowly make its way down his chest. Meg brought her tongue back up to his neck then began sucking slightly on his neck. Ron let his hands go to her back snapping her bra strap and slipping it off and throwing it to the floor, then her underwear became just another mess to the floor. Meg's hand came to Ron's boxers and they were easily slipped off. "Ron I want you inside of me" Meg moaned. Ron nodded, as he got closer to her, about to have the best night of his life. Everything that had happened today was out of Megs mind; all the fear she had felt was gone. When she was with Ron, fear was easily erased. 


	2. Endless Fear

Ron looked at her nervously and bit his bottom lip again. "Do you want me to, prepare you?" He asked her. She looked at him funny. "Prepare me? What do you mean prepare me?" she asked him wondering what on earth he was talking about. "Well, um, here ill show you" he ran two fingers slowly down her stomach and then stopped at her waistline. He looked up into her eyes, with a nervous look in his eyes. "I d-don't want to do this without your permission" He said slowly. "I give you permission Ron, just show me" she said stroking his cheek with her hand. He nodded and his fingers ran over the warmest moist spot of her body. He looked at her then slid his fingers into her slowly. Meg took an intake of breath but relaxed at bit. Ron moved his fingers around in her his thumb working on her clit. Meg moaned and her hips jerked slightly to the side. "You ok?" Ron asked her concernedly. Meg nodded weakly, and she closed her eyes.  
  
Ron removed his fingers slowly as he felt her tighten up inside. He slowly kissed up her stomach then up to her neck. "Are you ready?" He asked her. She smiled at him. "Yea, I am" she nodded. Ron positioned himself to her and eased himself into her body. Meg slammed the pillow over her face and screamed. Ron removed the pillow from her face and kissed her. "Im sorry im sorry" he said pulling out and holding her close. "Its ok, its ok..." She said her eyes closed tight still feeling pain in her body. "Try again" She whispered to him. "Wait, are you sure" he asked her kissing her forehead. "Ya" she said slowly. Ron slowly eased into her again, trying hard not to hurt her. Meg took an intake of sharp breath and she moaned slightly. Ron slowly went a little faster into her trying as hard as he could not to hurt her. Meg moaned, as the pain subsided and she became too numb to feel it, all she could feel was Ron's smooth skin to hers and some of his thrusts. Ron went as fast as he could, moaning himself and kissing Meg and muttering 'I love u' to her.  
  
Ron came to the point to where if he moved he became weaker, and he felt a real weird feeling coming over his body. He felt himself explode inside her and he collapsed onto her his head lying to her shoulder. Meg stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much Ron" Meg said trying to regain her normal breathes. "I love you too Meg" he said closing his heavy eyes. Meg covered them both with the blanket and she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
The next morning Meg woke up to see Ron gone, but she heard a lot of noise downstairs. She got up slowly still being half asleep; she put her clothes on then her slip and walked to Ginny's room, and slipped on a pink skirt and a white spaghetti strap. She straightened her long blonde hair and walked downstairs. She reached the bottom stair, she saw Vienna sitting at the table. Meg smiled and walked over to the table and sat down next to her. "Have fun at the Test? "Vienna asked her quietly so Ginny couldn't hear. "Oh ya so much fun, I just loved being scared to death." Meg said sarcastically. "Too bad I was at the Malfoys, I would have told you about it" Vienna said with a smile. "Ya, then your wand would have been snapped and you would be expelled" Fred piped in and kicked the chair Vienna was in. "God damnit Fred!" She shouted smacking him in the arm..  
  
"Am I going to cook for each and everyone of you by myself?" Amora shouted from behind the counter. "8 mouths to feed, and I have to do it myself, how on earth does your mom do this?" She said shaking her head. "C'mon, cant leave her to burn everything" Meg said pulling Vienna over to the counter. "I wouldn't burn the food!" Amora protested smacking Meg In the head. "Welcome home to me, now I have to deal with you 2 idiots" Vienna said flipping pancakes. Meg looked at Amora and smiled, they both reached up and smacked Vienna in the head. "Your dead!!" Vienna screamed taking the gallon of milk and pouring it on both of them. "Oh my god that's cold!!" Amora screamed taking the pancake batter and putting the bowl on Vienna's head watching it drip down her head and face. "Hey you're making a mess!" George exclaimed running into the kitchen and slipping and falling to the ground on his back. "Ouch!!" He yelled sitting up on his butt. " Meg come on cut it out," Ron said walking into the kitchen. "Milk looks good on you," He said with a smirk. "Well, eggs look good on you" Meg said taking the bowl of eggs and dropping them on Ron Head. "Aww, that's not funny" he said wiping the egg yolk out of his hair.  
  
"I think it hilarious, I really do" Meg laughed. Vienna looked at them and laughed. "Breakfast anyone?" she smiled. Amora tried to walk out of the kitchen but she slipped and fell on top of George. "Oh come one Amora, could your butt be any bigger?" George said laughing. "Yes it can, why are you looking" she laughed and tried to stand up but fell back down. Harry stood at the entrance of the Kitchen and laughed. "C'mon Potter your not going to be laughing" Amora said pulling Harry by the arm and pulling him onto the floor with her. "Aww Amora, now I got to take another shower" he said with a sigh. "Uh huh" she nodded and laughed. Meg looked at Ron and smiled. "Your such a baby, eggs look really good on you, they really do" she laughed and kissed him. Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.  
  
"Oh come on, im hungry and you all have to screw it up!" Ginny said angrily. "Well go get something for breakfast Ginny, don't worry" Vienna laughed. Ron pulled away. "Im going to go take a shower, now that someone thought it was funny to pour eggs on me" he said smiling. "I got to take one too," Meg said trying to get out of the kitchen without slipping. They walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom. "Breakfast is never this much fun here" Ron laughed pulling his shirt off over his head and turning the water on. "Ya well at our house its like that every morning, Me and Amora gang up on Vienna but then she gets too pissed and pours stuff on us" Meg laughed and slipped her mild covered shirt off and then her skirt. " And I was going to wear that to Diagon Alley today" She pouted slipping her bra and underwear off. She climbed into the shower and watched as Ron came in after her. She poured soap into her hands and ran it through her hair. " George has to be the dumbest person ever," Meg said laughing. "No actually that's Fred," Ron said running soap through his own hair. "Well they are twins, they are probably equally stupid" Meg said with a smile.  
  
They washed up and they stepped out of the shower. Meg wrapped a towel around herself. Im going to get dressed and well go decide where were going to go to eat" she said walking out and to Ginny's room. She then put on a black skirt and a pink spaghetti strap. (Not much difference). She dried her hair and left it down and walked down stairs seeing that everyone had taken a shower and gotten dressed. Ron smiled at Meg. "I think were going to Diagon alley to the ice cream parlor," He said laughing. "Ice cream for breakfast? Sounds good," she laughed and they all headed to the door. Meg was the last out and as she closed the door she felt pain flow into her body mostly in her stomach and she winced and slid down the door. Ron looked back at her. "Meg are you ok?" he asked her lifting her up slowly. "Ya, I just got a stomach ache there for a second that's all" she said standing up her legs feeling a little weak. Ron kissed her cheek. "Is it from last night?" he whispered. "No, I think its because im hungry" she said trying to convince herself from thinking the other thing that was filling her mind. They walked on to Diagon alley. Meg hoping to god, that she was not what she thought she was. God, it was like this was endless fear. 


End file.
